


It’s Crazy How We Finish Each Other’s-

by BooksForThoughts



Series: Tumblr OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksForThoughts/pseuds/BooksForThoughts
Summary: “It’s crazy how we finish each other’s-”They looked at each other, matching expressions of irritation. Pidge and Hunk were left to watch as Keith and Lance had a staring match with each other, neither looking away from the other.“We agreed that I would say that part! No, we agreed it was me!” They both spoke at the same time, neither looking away from each other. At this, they looked as though they got more irritated.In time, they jumped up, snarling at each other. “No, we agreed that it would be me!”Pidge sighed, pushing up their glasses. “It’s crazy how they are in perfect sync, even when they are fighting.”





	It’s Crazy How We Finish Each Other’s-

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this tumblr prompt:  
> Person A and B: *in sync* It's crazy how we finish each other's...  
> Person A and B: *Stare at each other*  
> Person A and B: *In sync* We agreed that I would say that part! No, we agreed it was me!  
> Person C: It's crazy how they are in perfect sync, even when fighting...

Keith and Lance walked up to their lunch table, joining Hunk and Pidge for lunch for once. This being instead of going and being cute somewhere else, or going to football practice. They were being a sickeningly cute as always. Lance has his arm around Keith’s waist, while Keith had an adoring look upon his face.

Sitting down at the table, they just continued grinning at each other, leaning in for kisses. Pidge watched their friends with annoyance over how sweet they were with each other while Hunk watched his friends with pride over their relationship.

“Can you stop that! It’s gross!” Pidge let off a grumble at how adorable their friends are.

“We can’t help it that-” Lance began before he was cut off by Keith.

“-we love each other.” Keith continued like it was nothing.

In a moment of shock, they both turned to look at the other, grins on their faces. “It’s crazy how we finish each other’s-”

They looked at each other, matching expressions of irritation. Pidge and Hunk were left to watch as Keith and Lance had a staring match with each other, neither looking away from the other.

“We agreed that I would say that part! No, we agreed it was me!” They both spoke at the same time, neither looking away from each other. At this, they looked as though they got more irritated.

In time, they jumped up, snarling at each other. “No, we agreed that it would be me!”

Pidge sighed, pushing up their glasses. “It’s crazy how they are in perfect sync, even when they are fighting.”

Hunk looked between the two boys, thinking deeply. “Could it be mind reading?”

“Improbable,” Pidge responded with great certainty. They continued to watch the couple argue over who said what, not listening to what their friends were saying about them.

“We have no proof that they don’t have some mind reading ability.”

Pidge considered that for a moment. “Unlikely, neither have the brain capacity for that.”

_“I cannot believe you. We agreed that you’d say the second part!”_

It was at this moment that they decided to listen in again. Or rather, Keith decided to tune Lance out.

 “What’s that supposed to mean?”

_“Hey, are you even listening to me, Keith!”_

Pidge looked at Keith with a silly grin. It was at this point that Lance decided to start listening to the conversation when his complaints went ignored by Keith.

“What’s with that weird look, Pidge?”

Hunk sighed, before standing up to go. “I need to go to class before this gets out of hand!”

“No, big guy! Get back here!” Lance turned from looking at Hunk walking away to Pidge’s still grinning form.

“What’s with that expression, you little gremlin, you’re creeping me out.”

Keith sighed before standing up. “I’m going to find Shiro.”

Lance looked up at Keith. “Can I at least get a goodbye kiss before you leave?”

He looked up at Keith with wide eyes, and with that expression, Keith couldn’t deny his boyfriend. Leaning down, Keith placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you,” Keith mumbled quietly to Lance, a blush on his face.

“Nope, I’m out of here. This is too gay for me!” Pidge quickly excused themselves and left the room, leaving just Keith and Lance at the table.

Lance watched as Pidge quickly ran out of the canteen. “What was that-”

“-about? I have no idea.” Keith responded.

Lance pushed Keith back. “Oh, so now you finish my sentence. I cannot believe you, nobody was here to see this!”

“It was an accident, I swear! Plus, it’s your fault for saying the part that I was supposed to say originally!”

“Oh, I did? That was on you, mister!”

Thus, the couple continued to banter back and forth, ignoring the world around them, both with a loving expression on their faces.


End file.
